Caught Up In The Life
by HelloKeke
Summary: Natalie Boswell is Sean's older sister and best friend. When Sean gets sent to Tokyo, she goes with him. But this wasn't at all what she had expected and soon Natalie finds herself caught up in the world of racing and in the arms of one Han Lue HanxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, this is my first attempt at a Fast and The Furious story so let me know what you think please :)_

_By the way, English is my second language so sorry for any mistakes, okay?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Fast and The Furious Tokyo Drift or any of its characters. The only thing that belongs to me is my OC, Natalie Boswell._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Sean, stop. Don't do this, please," I said to Sean as he climbed into his car. I leaned over so I could see him and frowned at him.

"Natalie, leave me the hell alone, alright?" Sean told me with a determined look in his eye as he put his seatbelt on and gripped his cars steering wheel tight.

"Please, Sean. You're my little brother. I don't want you to get hurt. Plus, mom will freak out if she finds out!" I begged again. Sean sighed and looked up at me.

"Natalie, I'll be fine, okay? Go stand over there and cheer me on or something," he said waving over at the crowd of high school students waiting around anxiously for the race to start. Sean was about to race some idiot popular jock from our school with a viper.

I frowned at my brother again but pushed away from the car and joined the crowd. Sean wasn't a bad kid. He just tended to get involved with bad things. I've always tried to talk sense into him but he never takes it seriously just because I'm his older sister. I was 19 and Sean was 17 but we were both seniors in high school. Back in middle school, I was a real loner, kind of like how Sean is today, and I skipped school a lot which held me back a couple grades.

Now I was kind of glad I had stayed back a couple grades so I could take care of Sean, though most of the time it was him helping me out. The guys at our school were creeps, always trying to feel me up because I was older so Sean would always step in and scare them all away. Sean was the best brother I could ever have asked for. I just wish he thought things through better.

I sighed as I watched some girl pull her bra out of her shirt then throw it up in the air. When it hit the ground, Sean and the jock took off in their cars. I watched anxiously as they raced, wincing every time Sean swerved. When Sean started catching up to the viper, I grinned. Maybe he would win.

"Go, Sean! Go!" I cried, throwing my fist in the air as I cheered for my brother. My grin fell off when I saw Sean drive through one of the houses being constructed on the lot where the race was being held at and I gasped. God, he's crazy!

Sean drove up right beside the viper and I laughed at the shocked looks on all the students faces.

"Go, Sean! Come on!" I cheered happily. Suddenly, the viper jerked to the side bumping into my brothers' car and I gasped.

"What the hell is that fucking jock doing?" I yelled angrily as the idiot in the viper continuously hit into the side of my brothers' car again. Suddenly, the viper lost control after hitting my brothers' car and it swerved off to the side crashing into a concrete slab that was in the construction zone.

My eyes widened and I watched with my mouth wide open as Sean's car swerved left and right. He was desperately trying to gain control of the car as he came towards the crowd. I felt myself being pulled by back by a random student as Sean swerved towards us.

Suddenly, the car flipped over and I froze, watching in horror as the car flipped several times.

"No!" I cried and took off running towards the flipping car. The car stopped suddenly, upside down, and I could see Sean hanging upside down inside the car.

"Sean! Sean!" I cried as I ran around the car and slid the last couple feet on the dirt down to the driver's window before reaching inside for my brother who was all bloody and shaking.

"N-Natalie?" Sean asked as he looked up at me. I wasn't crying but I was damn well near it as I clutched my brother.

"I told you, Sean. I fucking told you," I said to him as the sound of police sirens coming our way sounded off in the distance. Sean attempted to smile up at me, revealing a mouth full of blood.

"Sorry, Nat," he told me making me roll my eyes as I waited for the police and paramedics to arrive.

* * *

><p>I slapped the back of Sean's head as he grinned at Barbie who was sitting next to the jock. We were all at the police precinct now, just sitting around, waiting for our parents to arrive.<p>

"Ow, Nat! Jeez, I was in a accident, you know," Sean whined as I took a seat next to him. A couple minutes later, one of the cops came over and took Sean into one of the interrogation rooms and I sighed, sitting back in my seat as I waited for my mom to arrive.

She was late, of course. Probably out with her latest boyfriend, whoever the hell he might be. My mom was always too busy with work or out with her boyfriends. I could forgive the neglecting your kids because of work if only she didn't 'work' as a stripper at age 36.

"Natalie," I heard my mom calling. I stood up and turned to see my mom standing there looking all upset.

"Where's your brother?" she asked and I pointed towards the interrogation room. My mom sighed and straightened out her boobs with a determined look on her face.

"Okay, stay here," she said before walking over to the officer who stood by the door of the interrogation room. I sighed again and sat back down before looking over to Barbie who was playing with the ends of her hair. I scoffed lightly and crossed my arms over my chest.

I so badly wanted to be mad at Sean right now. This was the third city in the last two years that we'd lived in. We always had to freaking move around because Sean would always get caught up in racing. This was really bad. Sean had priors already. What would they charge him with? How much would my mom have to pay? Would he go to juvie this time?

Barbie's mom and the jock's dad showed up suddenly, cooing over their 'poor hurt babies' and I rolled my eyes when they walked away with their parents. When mommy and daddy are rich, there isn't shit you can't do. I looked up towards the interrogation room with a frown and saw Sean come out before leaning against the wall behind him and crossing his arms over his chest with a sigh.

I stood up and went over to him, carefully pulling him into a hug.

"Hey," Sean said quietly and I pulled away to look up at him with a frown.

"Is my mom trying to get in the dudes' pants?" I asked quietly and Sean scoffed.

"Course," he told me and I rolled my eyes before leaning against the wall next to him.

"Great," I muttered. We waited like that for a couple minutes before our mom and the cop stepped out of the room. The cop eyed Sean then walked away with the officer who had been standing outside the interrogation room while our mom turned to Sean with a frown on her face.

"So where we moving this time?" Sean asked. I saw my mom's face sadden and suddenly I knew something was up.

"We are not moving anywhere," she said. I looked up at Sean and saw him frown. We both knew what that meant.

"You're moving in with your father," mom said before walking away down the hall. Sean sighed and looked down at me before giving me a small smile.

"Come on," he sighed before going after our mom. I watched, wide-eyed, as they both walked away. Sean was going to go live with our dad. Our dad lived in Tokyo. Sean was moving to Tokyo.

* * *

><p>"Natalie, stop it!" my mom shouted as I went around my room packing my things into my suitcase. I turned to her with a glare and saw Sean standing next to her in the doorway of my bedroom.<p>

"No, I'm going with Sean! You think I'll stay here?" I cried. My mom stomped her foot down as she glared back at me.

"You are not going with your brother! You're staying here with me!" she yelled out in frustration.

"No, I'm not! I hate this town! It sucks now and it'll suck even more when Sean isn't here anymore! I already talked to dad! You can't stop me! I'm moving in with dad too! And you can stay here and have as many boyfriends as you want and work as a stripper as much as you want!" I shouted angrily. My mom stepped back, almost as if she'd been slapped, before she looked down towards the floor with a sigh.

"Fine, if that's what you want," she whispered before she turned and walked away down the hall. I let out a quiet sigh before sitting down on my bed, my eyes tearing up. I heard Sean sigh too before he came over to me and took a seat on my bed next to me.

"Don't worry, Nat. Mom'll be fine without us," he told me comfortingly. I nodded and wiped at my eyes before looking up at my brother. He grinned down at me and I smiled.

"I'm glad you're coming with me, Nat," Sean said suddenly and I pulled him into a hug.

"Of course I am. I love you, Sean, and I'll always be there with you when you need me, okay?" I told him. He nodded with a smile before pulling away from me and getting up.

"Right, so I'm gonna go finish packing," he told me and I nodded. Once he'd left, I sighed and turned to look into my mirror. I was glad I was going with Sean too but I was a little scared to be moving to Tokyo. Everything was so different and I just knew I'd stick out like a sore thumb.

My skin was a little tan but still white. I had freckles on my nose and cheeks. I had blue eyes and long wavy dark blonde hair. I was pretty skinny but I had some curves. I had somewhat of a big butt and B-cup boobs. I looked nothing like what you'd see in Tokyo, Japan. My eyes widened as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

I was moving to Tokyo, Japan.

I sighed and looked away. The things I did for Sean…

* * *

><p><em> I realize the whole 'Sean's sister falls in love with Han' thing is overused but I just had to do it, hopefully I do a good job at it...<em>

_Let me know what you thought :) Reviews keep me going!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, I'm back and I wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed or put the story on alert. It means a lot. :) I hope I do a good job with this story._

_Anyway, as usual I don't own it and here we go..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Sean, relax. You look like a gun's being pointed at your head," I chuckled as my brother and I went up an escalator in the airport in Tokyo. Sean shook his head, holding his guitar case close, as he looked down at me.

"Sorry, it was a long flight," he told me. I nodded as we stepped off the escalator. I pulled my duffel bag up higher on my shoulder and pulled my two rolling suitcases along as I followed Sean out the airport doors and over to stand near the curb.

"Dad's picking us up, right?" I asked, looking up at Sean. He only nodded and I set my stuff down at my feet as we waited for our dad to show up. We waited like that for an hour before Sean shook his head with an annoyed groan.

"He fucking forgot," my brother hissed and I frowned. Yeah, dad had probably forgotten about us.

"Come on, let's get a taxi. You still have the address, right?" Sean asked me. I nodded and picked up my things as Sean walked over to one of the cabs. Okay, Tokyo wasn't starting out all that great.

Sean helped me put my stuff in the car before we both slid in and I pulled out the paper with my dad's address written on it. I leaned forward and showed it to the cab driver. He nodded and I shoved the paper back into my pocket before sitting back and looking up at Sean who looked pissed.

"Sean, you ok?" I asked. He looked down at me and nodded, one side of his mouth twitching up into a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Nat," he said as he put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I smiled up at him before looking out the window.

"Wow, look! There's so many lights!" I cried and Sean turned to look out the window with me. During the whole cab ride, I kept on pointing to different things and Sean would laugh at me. Tokyo was beautiful, so many lights and so many people everywhere.

"Don't get to excited, Nat. Dad probably lives in a dump," Sean told me, his smile instantly falling from his face. I frowned and looked down to my lap. Sean had never gotten along with our military dad either. Dad was a US naval officer stationed here and I only just hoped Sean didn't do something stupid to get himself into trouble again.

When the cab driver stopped, I thanked him then helped Sean get our stuff out before we walked away from the cab, searching for our dad's place. Sean was right. This part of town looked like a dump. It was crowded and had so many shops and houses.

"Right here," I heard Sean say suddenly and I looked up at the little building to our side.

"Oh God," I whined out as Sean went up to the weird Japanese door before ringing the bell. I walked up alongside him and sighed as we waited for our dad to open the door. A couple seconds passed and Sean rang the bell again.

Suddenly, the weird door slid open and our dad looked at us in shock.

"Sean, Natalie," he breathed out in surprise. I gave him a small smile.

"Hey dad," I said quietly. My dad glanced down at me for a second before looking up at Sean.

"I thought you were gonna be here on the 7th," he said. Sean raised an eyebrow at him.

"Today is the 7th," Sean told him. Our dad looked uncomfortable for a moment before he held a hand up.

"L-look, just hang on one second," he said before sliding the door closed. My mouth fell open and I looked up at Sean who had rolled his eyes.

"Did he just close the door on us?" I asked quietly.

"Probably has a hooker in there or something," Sean said with a shrug.

Suddenly, the door opened again and our dad stepped out with a coat in his hand and a girl behind him. My jaw tightened as I looked away. I can't believe he actually had a hooker in there. Dad slipped on the girls coat for her as he said something to her in Japanese. The girl said something back before walking away uncomfortably. Sean and I both looked up at our dad with a raised eyebrow and he gulped.

"Come on in," he said before going back into the house. Once Sean and I were inside, I almost groaned. The place was tiny and looked like shit.

"This is it," our dad said as Sean and I looked around before moving to look around. We walked over to the bathroom and I peered in, almost letting out an annoyed sigh at how small it was.

"You know what, guys, I, uh, I was gonna be there but your mom she said the 7th, see, and we're a day ahead of you in Japan," dad said. Sean looked up at him with a frown on his face and I copied him.

"So you thought we weren't coming at all anymore?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest in annoyance. Dad just gave me a small uncomfortable chuckle.

"Well, you're here now and that's good. So how, uh, how is your mom?" dad asked. Sean sighed and looked up at him.

"Where do we sleep?" he asked as I noticed the one bed behind our dad.

"Sean, you know she had no other choice. It was either this or juvie hall. I mean you just can't keep moving away every time you get into trouble," dad said.

"Worked for you," Sean shot back at him and I bit my lip slightly to keep from adding in 'Mom's great by the way, she's a stripper and has three boyfriends'.

"Look, none of us asked for this but I promised your mom I'd take care of you guys. So you just go by the rules her and I agreed to and I'm sure that you'll manage just fine," dad said. I heard Sean scoff lightly.

"Rules?" he asked. Our dad nodded down at him.

"Yeah, rules, real simple. You go to school, you come back here right after, and I don't wanna see or hear about you anywhere near a car," dad told him before moving over to what looked like the door to a closet.

"Here, you guys'll have to share the bedroom," he said, sliding open the door. That was a bedroom? Sean and I walked into our new bedroom and I gaped at the size of it. It was smaller than my closet back home! And it only had one bed that looked like it could barely fit two people. I let out a tiny groan.

"Make yourselves comfortable. Lights out in ten," I heard dad say before Sean slid our bedroom door shut. Comfortable? Are you kidding me?

"This place is a shithole," I whispered to Sean as I tripped my way around and placed my luggage in the corner. Sean put his things in another corner before moving over to the curtain and pulling it back slightly.

I looked over and gaped as I saw another window right outside ours and an old Japanese lady sitting on her chair, watching TV and eating noodles. She looked up at us and waved and I waved back as Sean nodded and closed the curtain with a sigh.

Welcome to Japan, I guess.

* * *

><p>"Sean, stop kicking me," I groaned as I struggled to sleep, squished between the wall and my brother.<p>

"Shut up and sleep, Natalie. We got school tomorrow," Sean moaned in his sleep. I reached for cell phone and let out a groan.

"Today, it's already morning," I told him.

Suddenly, an alarm clock rang and I groaned as Sean slowly sat up and looked to his side. I sat up and gaped at the two uniforms hanging off the tiny dresser as Sean grabbed the alarm clock and struggled to turn it off.

"Oh God, do we seriously have to wear that?" I asked as Sean pulled the note on his uniform off and read it out loud.

"Train to school leaves at 0700," he said and I let out another groan. Sean picked up his uniform with a frown.

"You gotta be kidding," he deadpanned before falling back onto the bed. I crawled over him and stood up off the bed, picking up my uniform.

"You think that's bad? Look at this skirt! I have a somewhat big ass okay? This skirt is tiny!" I whined as I held up my uniform. Sean just sighed and stood up off the bed.

"Let's just get ready and get this fuckin' day over with," he said angrily before sliding open our bedroom door and stomping out.

An hour later, Sean and I were stepping off the crowded ass train to look for our new school.

"Come on, we gonna be late," Sean said, grabbing my hand as he started jogging.

I saw Wadakura High School come into view as Sean and I ran toward it. I had my hand on my ass the whole time to keep my tiny skirt from flying up. How did Japanese girls do this shit?

"Sean, we are so late!" I cried as we ran past a bunch of bikes on stacked up racks and towards the school doors.

"Come on," Sean cried as we ran into the school and down the halls looking for our new classroom.

Suddenly, Sean slowed to a stop looking up at a classroom number.

"Oh thank God, finally," I barely breathed out before Sean grabbed my arm and pulled me into the classroom. The teacher was going on in Japanese while the students took notes and I saw a pretty non-Japanese girl look up at us, cough Sean cough, as we walked in.

The teacher turned to us suddenly with a frown and Sean shrugged.

"Wrong train. We're, uh, we're new here," he explained as he handed her the paper in his hand. The teacher smiled and said something in Japanese and then our last name.

"Boswell, yeah," Sean agreed as the teacher handed him the paper back. She said something in Japanese again and bowed before frowning and saying something really fast in Japanese, repeating a word, 'wabaki' or something.

"Wabaki," Sean repeated dumbly as I looked at the teacher in confusion who just kept going on in Japanese. I leaned over to Sean.

"Do you have any idea what a wabaki is or are you as lost as I am?" I asked him as I saw the girl from before smiling at us.

"She wants you to take off your shoes," the girl spoke up with an amused smile on her face before looking back down to her school work. Sean and I looked at her then down to her shoes and muttered identical "oh's."

We went back out into the hall and took off our shoes before pulling out weird futuristic looking slippers from a rack.

"Wabaki," Sean deadpanned and I giggled at the look on his face.

"Welcome to Japanese high school life, little brother," I told him with a grin.

* * *

><p><em>Please feel free to leave any suggestions or criticism :) And don't forget to review!<em>


End file.
